1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus for karaoke which displays a human image configured by polygons by means of a dance arrangement, or the like in time to a progress of a performance.
2. Related art
In a so-called karaoke apparatus, when the user selects a desired music piece, performance sounds of the music piece and the like are reproduced, and also a background image (a video) and words of the music piece are displayed on a monitor. At this time, in order to visually understand the progress of the performance, the color of the displayed characters of the words is often changed in time to a progress of the performance.
Such an operation is conventionally conducted by simply reproducing an optical disk storing video signals and audio signals. In recent years, the operation is sometimes conducted by communication. For example, a host station is connected to a karaoke apparatus functioning as a terminal station via a telephone line network, or the like. The host station transfers performance data of a music piece which is selected in the terminal, and other data. The terminal station implements data such as musical-tone data for defining events of musical tones in time sequence, and words data for designating a display of characters in the music piece and a change of the color thereof, in time to the progress of the performance. As a result, the karaoke apparatus functioning as a terminal station produces sounds according to the musical-tone data, and displays characters and changes the color according to the words data. In this case, the background image is provided by, for example, separately reproducing an image corresponding to the genre of the selected music piece.
In a conventional karaoke apparatus, however, only a limited number of functions such as those of reproducing performance tones and displaying characters are carried out even in the case where the apparatus is of the optical type or the communication type. This produces a problem in that a rich atmosphere cannot be sufficiently produced.